Chief of Surgery
office placard during Freedom, Part 1]] A chief of surgery (also called head surgeon or chief surgeon) is an attending surgeon in a senior management position at a hospital or other medical institution. In many institutions, it is the title of the most senior surgeon, but it may also be used as the title of the most senior surgeon of a particular department within a larger institution. A chief surgeon generally is in charge of surgical matters and often is the superior of other surgeons (including consultants or attending surgeons), but may also be in charge of other professional groups and areas of responsibility. Known Chiefs of Surgery Current *Dr. Miranda Bailey (Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Alex Karev (Chief of Surgery at Pacific Northwest General Hospital) *Dr. Larry Maxwell (Chief of Surgery at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Dr. Keith Collier (Chief of Surgery at Johns Hopkins Hospital) *Dr. Krieger (Chief of Surgery at Boise Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Cristina Yang (Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Klausman Institute for Medical Research) *Dr. Joel Miller (Chief of Surgery at Bauer Army Medical Center) *Dr. Steve Corridan (Chief of Surgery at Avery Medical Center--Bozeman) *Dr. James Lew (Chief of Surgery at Catherine Fox Medical Center in Manhattan) Former *Dr. Richard Webber (former Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, and former Interim Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Owen Hunt (former Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Derek Shepherd (former Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Preston Burke (former Interim Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Mark Sloan (former Interim Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Alex Karev (former Interim Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Martin Vance (former Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital in 1983) *Dr. Kirk Umberg (former Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Sullivan Penn (former Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Brad McDougall (former Chief of Surgery at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) Notes and Trivia *The chief of surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, and Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital works very closely with the hospital's board of directors either as a voting member or in an advisory capacity. *The Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital has no say over the anesthesiology department. *In Grey's Anatomy, the Chief of Surgery's office was originally located on the 3rd floor, adjacent to the catwalk; however, as of What is It About Men, newly appointed Chief Hunt disbanded the office to opt for mobility. When Bailey was appointed chief of surgery, she reconstituted the 3rd floor office sometime after Walking Tall. *Due to Grey's Anatomy's focus on surgeons, the chief of surgery tends to act as the chief of staff of the hospital as all hospital-related matters tend to be overseen by them, surgical or otherwise. *Dr. Ellis Grey was both Chief of Surgery and Chief of Staff of Seattle Grace Hospital during If/Then. *In Grey's Anatomy, all chief surgeons' lab coats have two lines of embroidery, showing "Chief of Surgery" beneath their name and post-nominal titles. *Before the switch over to the new ID badges issued by Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, "Chief of Surgery" was the second line on the ID, replacing the department that surgeon specialized. *Miranda Bailey is the first female Chief of Surgery for Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.Walking Tall, 12x02 Additionally, she is one of the few female Chiefs of Surgery out there.Get Off on the Pain, 14x02 *After Richard Webber initially stepped down as chief of surgery for twelve years, his successors have all resigned at one point or another. **Derek Shepherd quit as chief in With You I'm Born Again after a tenure of less than a year. **Richard Webber became chief again for a year until he resigned, again, in Take the Lead. He nominated Owen Hunt to replace him. **Owen Hunt quit temporarily as chief in Transplant Wasteland. He was rehired by the next episode. **Owen Hunt formally resigned as chief in She's Leaving Home after a tenure of five years. **Richard Webber served as chief again, temporarily, and then stepped down when the board appointed Miranda Bailey in Sledgehammer. See Also *Chief of Staff Category:Medical Category:Grey's Anatomy